11 Days of Christmas
by Kelland
Summary: Because 12 days of Christmas is too conventional, and let's face it, that's the opposite kind of Christmas the Xiaolin dragons will have this year! A smidget of Raikim.
1. Trees Ablaze

**So my first story in this fandom was Xiaolin Halloween, and I really wanted to do something similar for Christmas. But, I'm knee deep in The Xiaolin Chronicles at the moment, so instead of writing a multi-chapter story, I bring to you the 11 days of Christmas! 11 different stories of how the monks deal with Christmas time traditions, all leading up to Christmas day! I hope you guys will like this, and Merry Christmas! n_n **

* * *

"Excuse me, good sir, where may we find the fifty foot Christmas trees?"

The lot manager looked up over his magazine at the bald kid, chewing on his toothpick apathetically. His eyes darted up to the boy's entourage, a variety of odd looking people varying from a girl with pink hair to a boy wearing a cowboy costume. Looking back down, he snorts and goes back to his magazine. "Alaska."

"Sorry, to be more specific, where may I be able to find the fifty foot Christmas trees at this farm?"

The manager looks up again, a snide remark on the tip of his tongue.

Clay puts his hand on Omi's shoulder. "Thank you kindly, but we'll just find something on our own. _Come on, Omi…_" He quickly steers the dragon of water out of the trailer, Raimundo and Kimiko close behind him.

"But Clay, these other trees are clearly not the height we require," Omi says once they are out of earshot. He gestures towards the nearest pine tree. "This one will not even come close to the appropriate size for the meditation hall."

"Well maybe we could find something appropriate for the kitchen?" Kimiko offers.

"Oh, Kimiko, what a ridiculous idea! Only a female would want the Christmas tree to go in the kitchen!"

"_Omi…_"

"Come on guys, it's Christmas! Let's at least pretend we get along!" Raimundo says cheerily, trying to preserve the enthusiasm in taking the trip to the tree farm in the first place. This was the monks' first Christmas at the temple, and they were already off to a bad start.

Kimiko crossed her arms, but pulled a genuine smile. "Fine, I'll be civil."

"Omi?"

"I promise to not commemorate Kimiko on her odd female tendencies."

"So!" Raimundo grabbed Kimiko by the hand before she could react and brought her over to the closest tree. "How about this one? It looks like a good one for us!"

"I like it!" Clay chimed in, reaching out and feeling the tree's needles. "It feels mighty soft for a pine tree."

Kimiko subtly placed her hand on the tree and felt its needles. Trying not to sound too pleased, she nodded her head. "I think it would look really pretty with some decorations."

"Kimiko, just because you are a girl does not mean everything around you must be pretty."

The Japanese girl's eyes filled with rage, but before she could even get a word out, the Christmas tree is spontaneously consumed by a fiery inferno from her palm.

As soon as the fire lights, the farm manager tumbles out of his trailer, looking like he's only just recovering from a nap. He picks himself up, fire extinguisher in hand, and sprints towards the four teens and the blazing Christmas tree. He quickly douses the flames, emptying its entire contents on the almost ten foot evergreen.

Covered in foam and red in the face, he turns to the dragons. "What…" is all he can choke out.

Omi smiles sheepishly. "Where may we find your flame-retardant Christmas trees?"

A vein looked like it was about to pop on the manager's forehead. "GET OFF OF MY FARM!"


	2. Season's Greetings

**I'm really behind on everything now, I know! Busy season, just give me some time to catch up! By the way, I dare somebody not to tell me that this fic picture is't absolutely adorable! Look at Omi's face! n_n Merry Christmas, everybody!**

* * *

"Just do it, Omi." Raimundo stuck out a gloved hand and pushed his friend forward.

"I am not all that sure that this is a wise decision." In turn, Omi took a step back.

"Come on, Kimiko are Clay are going to be back from the mall any second now, and they're not going to let you do it if you're here."

"And why would that be?"

"Because it's a real honour to do this type of thing, and they're going to want to do it instead of you."

Omi eyed the object in question carefully, still not completely convinced. "So why do you not wish to do it?"

Raimundo shrugged. "'Cause I'm trying to be a nice guy here and let you get a turn. I've gotten a fair amount of times to do it at home, but Kimiko and Clay are probably used to doing it every year. Do you really want them to fight each other on Christmas?"

The Chinese boy sighed, unable to contradict his reasoning. "Fine. What must I do?"

"Touch it and stay there for five seconds."

Omi begins to reach his hand out, when Raimundo stops him. "No, no, with your _tongue_."

"I refuse to do that!"

"Oh, I think I see them coming!"

Closing his eyes, Omi stick out his tongue and touches it against the frozen metal pole. After counting to five, he moves to retract himself, but… can't. He was stuck.

The dragon if wind started howling with laughter, pointing. "I can't believe you actually did that!"

"NMMMM!" Omi plants his arms against the pole and tries to break away from it unsuccessfully.

Wiping tears out of his eyes, Raimundo pulls a digital camera from his pocket. "Say, 'this year's Christmas cards'!"


	3. That's a Wrap

Placing the half-wrapped box between his knees, Raimundo reached for a piece of tape. Carefully, _carefully_, he stretched the paper over the box and stuck it down with the adhesive. There. At long last, he was finished his gifting for this Christmas. Considering the multitude of paper cuts on his hands, he must of wrapped at least fifty boxes…

"Finished?" Kimiko appears in the doorway of the Great Hall, wide eyed at the sight of the colourful sea of presents. Her six or seven were among his lot, but at least she had the good graces to wrap them herself.

"Yep. The most menial part of my Christmas is over." He sighs in relief, blowing a stray strand of hair from his eyes.

"I'm not so sure, Rai."

"What do you mean not so sure? I'm pretty certain this is the extent of it!"

The dragon if fire shaker her head, smiling sheepishly. Plucking the nearest wrapped box from the pile, she points at the bare top. "You forgot to put name tags on all of these."

He groans, falling onto his back into a pile of useless extra wrapping paper. "NOOOOOO!"


	4. Traditional Dessert

"DOOJOO!" Omi and Kimiko come bursting into the kitchen, following the sound of clanging pots. At the sight of the room, however, they both stopped in their tracks. Every surface, including the floor, was covered in some kind of culinary disaster. A bag of flour must have exploded, since it seemed to be a white Christmas inside, too.

"Hey, guys!" Dojo snaps his fingers to get the pair's attention. It would have been almost impossible to locate the small dragon among the mess of broken eggs and dirty dishes. "How's the Christmas decorating going?" he asked as he rolled out a piece of dough.

"Dojo, did you make any figgy pudding?" Omi asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wait, you were serious?" Kimiko whispers to Omi.

"Dojo has been obsessed with it since the nineteenth century." He explains. "Every year he makes it—"

"And every year no one eats it!" The dragon complains, slithering over to grab a cookie cutter. "So maybe I gave a little bit to Clay, he didn't seem to mind."

"Until he threw up in the courtyard." The dragon of fire snorts, crossing her arms.

"Hey, hey, hey! Maybe he ate some bad fish!"

"Except your figgy pudding looks the same after it came up than before it came down."


	5. Blown Away

"Kimiko, isn't this just a tad extreme?" Clay asks, scratching the back of his head.

The Japanese girl smiles down at the boys from atop the roof, a loop of Christmas lights on her shoulder as she strung them onto the roof in a lattice pattern. "Of course it is!"

"But then…?"

"You've never seen the city at Christmas, so many lights it's absolutely magical!" She yells enthusiastically, sliding off the roof and reaching the end of her strand. "So I've got to show you guys!"

"I've seen Christmas lights before," Raimundo scoffs.

"But you've never seen these!" she squeaks, grabbing the last two plugs and holding them inches apart. "I present to you: The Xiaolin Temple spectacular!"

At first, it didn't seem like it worked. Then, slowly, bulbs began to light up, growing quickly from a warm glow to become a beacon bright enough to see from space.

"It still needs something…" Kimiko sighs, oblivious to the fact that it was blinding her friends.

Omi squints at her through his fingers. "Maybe a dimmer would be appropriate!"

"No… that's not it…"

From somewhere far off, a light bulb shatters in an explosion of sparks. They all turn to look at the origin of the noise, when another one shatters not far away.

"Weren't these lights ever tested?" Raimundo asks just as another few start to break, the troupe beginning to back away. The head of a jolly, light-up Santa Claus that had been previously guarding the doors to the great hall explodes.

Everyone ducks at plastic Santa shards embed themselves in anything in a few yards radius.

Kimiko jumps back to her feet. "That was so totally awesome!"


	6. Christmas Cliche

"It's gorgeous!" Kimiko gushes, holding her clasped hands up to her face, looking at the glittery Christmas tree with wide eyes.

"It's pretty dandy lookin' tree, that's for certain." Clay says, retreating from the wall socket to observe the tree with the rest of the monks.

"Agreed!" Omi runs into the room, the star tree-topping star clutched in his arms. "Now all that's left is the star!"

"I'll help you put it up, lil' buddy—"

"Or…" Raimundo pushes past Clay and grabs the star from Omi's hands, holding it aloft. "We could just put it here—" He sticks the star in a random bough on the evergreen. "And not have to go through the cliché of getting the star up there, I say something comical, then we laugh and reminisce about how 'Christmas brings us closer'."

The other three monks look at each other, quickly coming to a decision.

"Sounds like the kind of Christmas we could only pull off." Kimiko mutters happily.


	7. Last Minute Malling

"Rai! Clay!" Kimiko calls over the pandemonium of the mall, jumping to get the boys' attention. "Guys! Over here!" Luckily for her, she's noticed, and the two dragons weave their way through the crowds to get to her.

"I can't hear myself think over this noise!" Clay yells as the group scoots to the side of the mall directory to avoid being trampled. "But I think we've got everything on the list!"

"I got the mittens for Master Fung," Kimiko shifts all of her shopping bags to one arm so she could reach for her purse. She pulls out the almighty shopping list and a pen, checking things off as they went.

"I found a new bolo tie for my daddy and chocolates for Dojo." Clay holds up his couple of bags.

"And I got the t-shirt for Master Monk Guan. I mean, we shouldn't have to update his wardrobe for him…"

Kimiko sighs, checking the list. "We'll just remember to include the gift receipt in that one." Her pen trails down the sheet of paper. "And then Omi got the gift for Jack. I think we've remembered everything, we're finished!"

"Yes!" Clay hoots, shouldering his bags.

"Let's get out of this hellhole." Raimundo says as the troupe speeds towards the exit, hoping never to see the place until at least the new year.

A couple minutes pass before a short shopping bag with legs makes his way to the monk's meeting spot. Omi drops the giant plastic bag on the ground, gathering his bearings. "Kimiko? Clay? Raimundo?" He asks at the crowd, zipping around to check if his friends weren't hiding on the other side.

He fold his arms, leaning up against the mall directory. Unless he wanted to climb something, there was no way the smallest monk could spot them among the crowd. The only thing left to do was wait for them to show up.


	8. Mistletoe

The Xiaolin Temple: AKA Kimiko Tohomiko's newest decorating challenge. Every year, her dad put her in charge of decorating their massive house as well as every floor-outside and in - of the Tohomiko Inc. building. As the years had gone by, her challenge turned more into a chore. Decorating the same place over and over began to get tedious. This year was going to turn into just another decorating assignment; until she moved to the temple.

For this Christmas, Kimiko had to make a whole new game plan. She made lists, drew out maps, and had an army of a hudred or so monks to put stuff up- and these guys didn't need ladders.

So now she was in the middle of operation decoration, and she wasn't very happy with people interrupting her work.

"Hey, Kimiko," the dragon of wind tapped her on the shoulder lightly, distracting her from getting the garland out of their boxes. "I've got something to add to the decor."

Kimiko made a face, aware that Raimundo definitely wasn't fullfilling his duty of stringing lights on the tree. This was going to mess up her plan. "What are you talking about?" She asks, turning around to face him. "I think I covered everything!"

"No you didn't." He holds up a bundle of shriveled white berries and leaves. Before she can even react he kisses her lightly on the nose. "You don't think I would miss out on an oppertunity like this, would you?"


	9. The Santa Trap

**Oh my gosh, you guys! I just decided to check my email right before I went to bed, and did a double take when I saw how many reviews I got! You wouldn't believe how happy this makes me, thank you all soo soo soooo much! n_n **

* * *

"So you are telling me that Santa Claus brings gifts, not kidnaps kids?" Omi asks, his face blank as a slate, which the other monks found a bit concerning.

"Bulls eye, Omi." Clay pats him on the shoulder sympathetically. "We really shouldn't trust Raimundo with telling you that kind of thing."

"Sorry you had to do through so much trouble of making a Santa Claus trap," Kimiko sighs.

"No, that is quite alright." Omi gives his friends a half-smile, more disappointed he couldn't use his trap than anything else. Then realization blossoms on his face. "But we must take it down before the good Santa Claus gets caught in it!" He takes off out the door of the kitchen, running across the courtyard to the common room, only building that had a fireplace.

Kimiko and Clay are only half-heartedly into the run, and end up taking a minute or so more to reach their destination. What they find, however, was well worth the exercise.

Raimundo, swaying slightly, hung upside down from a rope tied around his ankles. The Santa Claus trap had worked, alright, maybe just a little too well. "I get it, I get it. Justice is served. Now someone help me down from here?"


	10. Classic Omi

"Oooh_ the weather outside is frightful, but I am sooo delightful. And since we are homeless, let's allow it to snow!" _Omi sings off key, completely unaware that he could clearly be heard through the walls.

Raimundo grits his teeth, trying to keep a calm facade at the breakfast table. "I don't know how much longer I can stand this."

_"The snow has very clear signage, thus I have purchased some corn! The lighting is dysfunctional, so let's allow it to snow!"_

Kimiko rolls her eyes, trying to act like the levelheaded one in this situation; although she does spear her eggs with some malice. "Relax, Rai, Christmas is in just a week."

"_When we are finally kiss goodnight, I dislike going out with the storm! But if you squish me efficiently, my journey home will be warm!_"

"I've never heard a song so brutally murdered." Clay mutters.

"_The fire is going to die, and even still we are buying well! But as long as I love me sooo, let's allow it to snow!_"


	11. Christmas Day

**Well guys, this is the last chapter! Thank you everybody who reviewed and enjoyed reading this! I know this is so cheesy, but I really mean it when I say the best Christmas present is getting encouragement for what I do. Merry Christmas everyone! n_n**

* * *

Jack Spicer had made a plan up until the point where he got to the temple gates. He had thought that at that point the monks would have destroyed all his robots and booted him over the wall and into the woods. So obviously, they were being lazy today.

By the end of the couple yard walk to the first building in the cluster, he was sure that they had to be waiting to ambush him. Now he was starting to get nervous.

By the time he was at the door of the vault, he was almost too scared to enter. Slowly pushing the door ajar, he was met with a sight far more confusing.

The dragons, still in the pajamas, turned to stare at him as soon as he opened the door. They were seated around a classic Christmas tree, and by the looks of the half wrapped box in Kimiko's lap, they were in the middle of unwrapping Christmas gifts.

"Jack Spicer?" Omi says it more like a statement than a question.

"Heh." Jack grins sheepishly. "You spend so much time in a basement and you forget what day it is!" He slowly begins to back down the steps. "I'll just come back tomorrow..." He actives his heli-bot, and begins to take off before anything else could go wrong.

"Wait!" He finds his take-off interrupted by a certain dragon if water grabbing onto his boot. "We have not given you your Christmas present." He says, holding out the small red and silver box.

"Um thanks." He takes the box cautiously. "It's not going to blow up, is it?"

"Dragon's honor." Omi says happily, making a peace sign.

"Erm... thanks, I guess." He pulls his boot out of Omi's hands. "but I should be going now."

"Jack, you can always stay," Kimiko says, shoving off her gift to stand up. "We'll just call it a truce today."

"Hm." He lands back on the ground trying to keep a poker face. "Just today."


End file.
